


Terminal Case

by romanticalgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Airports, M/M, Pretend Adultery, Roleplay, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: Steve's stuck at the airport, away from his home and his husband. He finds someone to keep him warm.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 20
Kudos: 283





	Terminal Case

He’s gorgeous, is the first thing Steve thinks when he sees him.

His hair is a myriad of colors in the muted lighting of the bar, his beard dark against his skin. It’s not clear if he’s tanned, if it’s his natural coloring, or if it’s both, but there’s an olive cast to his skin that makes him look exotic. He’s dressed in faded jeans that show off his ass and his thighs and his long legs. He’s wearing a leather jacket even though it’s warm in the bar. It’s distressed leather, obviously old and broken in just like his jeans.

Steve very much wants to buy him a drink.

To start.

He goes over to the bar and sits two stools down, ordering a whiskey neat. The guy’s drink is nearly empty, so Steve nods toward him. “And a refill for him.”

He looks at Steve with one eyebrow raised. His eyes are impossible to read, impossible to tell what color they are, but it’s easy to see his gaze sweep up and down the length of Steve’s body. “How do you know I want another?” His voice is sinfully smooth and deep, and Steve can’t help but smile at the quirk of the guy’s lips.

“You can always turn it down.”

He looks at the bartender and shrugs. “Sure. I’ll have another.”

Steve moves a stool over so they’re sitting side by side. The guy is watching him from the corner of his eye, but there’s still a hint of a smile. Steve turns slightly and holds out his hand. “Steve.”

His grip is solid and strong, but not aggressive or challenging. “James.”

“Nice to meet you, James.”

“Nice to be met.” He glances around then leans back slightly on the stool. “Flight delayed?”

“Until morning or whenever the storm blows over. You?”

“Mm.” He smiles his thanks at the bartender and picks up his fresh drink, taking a sip then licking his damp lips. “They keep telling us that we’ll get out of here tonight, but I just took a voucher for a new flight.”

“No one waiting for you at home?”

“No.” He gives Steve another once over – down and up and down again until he settles on the thick gold band on Steve’s finger. “And who’s waiting for you?”

Steve shrugs. “Husband.”

“Husband who doesn’t care or husband who cares too much?”

Steve looks him in the eye as he takes a swallow of his whiskey. “Does it matter?”

“Your delay come with a hotel room?”

Steve stands up, drains the rest of his whiskey, heaving out a heavy breath as it burns down his throat. “Yeah. Heading there now.”

“Don’t suppose I could ride along? I need a room of my own.”

Steve shrugs and drops a few bills on the bar. “Happy to give you a ride.”

**

It’s an airport hotel, so the ride there only takes a few minutes, but James has his hand on Steve’s dick practically as soon as they’re in the cab. He squeezes lightly and Steve grabs his wrist, his fingers a tight, unforgiving band. “Behave,” Steve tells him quietly.

James shivers and nods, leaning back in his seat as Steve releases him. His jeans cup his dick as well as they do his ass and thighs, and Steve can see the thick bulge of it where it curves to the left. He sees Steve watching and rubs a hand over himself. Steve’s hand is back around his wrist and he grips it even tighter. He leans in and drops his voice.

“Behave.” Steve knows exactly how he sounds. Years of command have honed the sharp demand in his voice to something smooth and dangerous. James’s breath hitches and his eyes widen. Steve will still give him an out once they’re in the hotel, but for now, James knows the stakes Steve is offering.

They get out at the hotel and Steve goes to check into his room. The lobby is filled with fellow travelers, but Steve ignores them, only aware of James at his back. He checks in and listens to the spiel about all the amenities, watching from the corner of his eye as James shifts impatiently. Once he gets the keys, they head to the elevator, but Steve stops him a few feet away.

“What?” James asks.

“Just want to make sure this is what you want. What we… Discussed in the car.”

“Oh.” James nods. His lips are parted and his breathing is audible. “Yeah. Yes.”

Steve nods toward the elevators, smiling at James like he fully intends to devour him the second the doors are closed. Two families, one with two grumpy toddlers, get on the elevator with them, and James exhales roughly, obviously annoyed. Steve leans in, laughing row and rough in his ear. “Impatient.”

He shivers in response and turns, looking up slightly to meet Steve’s eyes. James’s pupils are dilated, his lower lip bitten red. He leans in a little closer and licks his lips. “Aren’t you?” He runs a finger down Steve’s arm, out of sight of the others in the elevator. He brushes over the cool metal of his wedding ring, then slips his fingers against Steve’s palm, essentially holding his hand. “Don’t you want what you’ve been missing?”

Steve growls low in his throat, the sound quiet between them. “You like playing with fire, huh?”

“It’s the only way to get heated up.”

Neither family gets out before they reach their floor, so they don’t have any time alone, especially when one of the families gets off on the same floor as them. James trails a few steps behind Steve, stopping just beside the door. The family disappears around the corner and Steve gives James a filthy grin. “I’m trying to decide what I want to do with you.”

James slides between Steve and the door, grabbing the key from Steve’s hand and sliding it in the card reader. “Everything.”

Laughing, Steve leans in, pushing the door open as James twists the handle. “Go inside. Take off your jacket, your shoes, and your socks. And then stand there like a good boy.”

James gasps and moves into the room, peeling off his jacket as he goes. He drops it on the bench across from the bed then sits down to strip off his shoes and socks. As soon as he’s done, he gets to his feet and moves into the middle of the room. Steve stands there, smiling, watching. His smile fades and his expression is serious. “Take off your shirt.”

James nods, hurrying to do as he’s told. He tosses his t-shirt over toward his jacket and stands there. Steve doesn’t move or say anything, and eventually James shifts, crossing his arms over his chest as if he’s embarrassed. Steve takes two strides and ends in front of him. He grabs both of James’s wrists and pulls his hands apart. His eyes roam over his body, cataloguing the hard nipples, the tanned flush of his areolas, the smattering of chest hair, the definition of his abs, the trail of dark hair that disappears under the waistband of his jeans. 

“None of that. You don’t get to be shy. I want to see you. Every inch of you.” James shivers and nods. Steve squeezes his wrists once again and then lets him go. He glances down at James’s fly and raises an eyebrow. “Those too.”

A hard swallow and then James undoes his belt, his fly. He shoves his jeans down, peeling them off like a second skin. He’s not wearing underwear, so when he straightens, his dick is arced up toward his stomach, full and flushed, the head glistening with pre-come. 

Steve walks around him, taking James in. He doesn’t touch, but he stands close enough that he knows James can feel the heat of his body. “D-do you do this with your husband?”

Steve grasps the back of James’s neck and squeezes, turning him and shoving him onto the bed, facedown. “Do you want to talk about what I do to my husband or do you want me to do what I want with you?” He palms his hands over the curve of James’s ass, tugging lightly to spread the globes apart, to expose him to the cool air of the room. His hole is a tight pucker, pink and tight. Steve shifts his hand so he can rub his thumb over it, catching on the furled skin with his nail. “Well?”

“M-me.” James’s voice breaks and Steve laughs. 

“That’s what I thought.” He uses his leverage on James’s ass to push him face first into the mattress, not giving him time to situate himself before the roughness of Steve’s beard is scraping along the inside of James’s ass cheeks, before his tongue glides from his perineum to his hole. James sucks in a breath and Steve can feel him moving, but he ignores it, focused instead on licking his way over, around, and inside James’s hole.

He licks and sucks and nips at the skin. James’s body is practically dancing at the end of his tongue, squirming forward and back, or at least trying with Steve’s fingers digging into the flesh of his ass, his thumbs at the edge of James’s hole to hold it open. Spit slides into his beard, onto James’s perineum, over his balls, but Steve doesn’t stop, barely breathes as he fucks his tongue inside James. 

He can hear James over the pounding of his blood in his ears, though it’s just sounds and not words. It’s garbled and thick and rough, and he can tell from the sound that James is breaking down, and Steve’s barely even started.

He eventually pulls back, wiping his face with the back of his left arm as he presses the thumb of his right hand into James’s hole, breaching the first ring of muscle. James’s body spasms and his legs spread wider. 

“Should see yourself.” Steve’s voice is low and hoarse. “You’re going to be feeling that beard burn for a week at least. Hope there’s no one at home who’s going to question where you got that.”

James doesn’t answer. Instead he shifts on the bed and reaches back, spreading his ass. Steve laughs and slips his thumb free before he moves one of James’s hands away, slapping him hard on the ass once it’s gone. James chokes and drops his other hand, bracing himself as he offers his ass up higher. 

Steve laughs and rubs where he’d just smacked and leans in, biting James’s other cheek. He moans as Steve’s teeth sink in, as he pulls away. Without waiting, Steve slaps James again, directly over the bite mark. James makes a noise, something close to a sob, so Steve does it again. And again.

And again. 

James’s ass is as red as his hole. Steve parts the hot flesh with both hands and leans in, rubbing his bearded cheeks and chin over the sensitive opening. James chokes on another noise and Steve just laughs. 

“My husband likes it soft and sweet,” Steve says as he walks a few feet away to his bag. James whimpers as Steve moves, but he’s back in just a few moments, lube in hand. “He likes to _make love_. Likes to kiss and touch and stare into each other’s eyes. Do you know what I like? How I like it?”

He lubes up a finger and pushes into James’s loosened hole, thrusting in as far as he can go. James gasps and his body jerks. Steve doesn’t given him time to adjust, just starts fucking him with it, pushing in and pulling out. James is wet from his tongue still and open enough that it’s only a few strokes later that Steve is pushing a second finger in as well. 

James is slumped down, sprawled on the mattress, his legs parted as far as he can manage. His breath hitches with every thrust of Steve’s fingers and with each stroke, he pushes his ass up to meet the intrusion.

“Yeah,” Steve murmurs, voice low. “Yeah. I like it like this. Deep and hard. I like filling someone up until they’re desperate, until they can’t think of anything but my cock as I pound into them. That’s what _I_ like. What _I_ want.”

He curves his fingers and James practically comes off the bed. Steve can see the pool of come darkening the bed covers, and he laughs as he rubs James’s prostate, watching him leak steadily. James is breathing roughly, hands clenched into fists on the bed. He doesn’t stop until James turns his head to the side, his whole face bright red, his lips bitten raw, tears dried on the hot skin. Only then does Steve pull his fingers out, lube up his dick, and press himself to James’s hole, pushing in slow and steady.

James makes a noise, but Steve ignores it and starts thrusting. He holds James’s hips in a tight grip and fucks into him hard and fast. Every time he buries himself deep both he and James let out a rough breath, and eventually they’re panting with the speed of Steve’s thrusts. He’s hard and unrelenting, pounding inside James until he feels the heat flood through him and he’s coming. 

He empties himself inside James and then pulls out. James’s cock looks painfully hard. It looks purple in the shadow of James’s body, and Steve grips it with one hand, while he pushes two fingers back inside James, fucking his come back inside him.

It’s just a few strokes of hand and fingers before James is coming, cock jerking in Steve’s grip as he spills all over the covers. His body jerks every time Steve strokes or thrusts until he’s whimpering for Steve to stop. Steve pulls back, fingers covered in come as he slaps James’s ass again, once on each cheek. 

James collapses onto the bed, into the wet spot. Steve just watches him then trails his fingers along James’s spine, leaning down to breathe in his ear. “That’s what he doesn’t get.”

James shivers and Steve goes into the bathroom. He gets a cloth to wipe down James’s thighs and ass, but he leaves him lying like he is, since James is asleep, passed out, something. Once he’s clean, Steve gets into the shower and scrubs himself clean. Once he’s dressed, he packs up his things and settles in the chair, smiling as he looks at James’s blood red ass. He picks up the phone and texts his husband. 

Lets him know the flight’s delayed.

**

He leaves before James wakes up, getting to the airport and through security quickly. He’s settling into his seat when he gets a text back from his husband, telling him he misses him, that he’s waiting.

Steve exhales and closes his eyes, asleep before the plane even takes off.

**

He opens the apartment door and walks inside, shutting and locking it behind him. “Hi, honey. I’m home.”

His husband is standing in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the jamb, arms crossed over his chest. “About time.” He smiles slowly. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Steve walks over and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. “Have a good weekend?”

“It was all right.” 

Steve nods and sits on the couch, stretching his legs out and resting his feet on the coffee table. His husband walks over and steps over his legs and moves up to settle on Steve’s lap. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Steve puts his hand on his waist instinctively, pulling him closer. “You want something?”

“I was thinking we could make love and stare into each other’s eyes.”

Steve slides his hands back, squeezing Bucky’s ass. Bucky hisses softly. “Sounds like you’re not up for more.”

“Mm.” Bucky leans in, kissing Steve softly. “Well, while you were away, I met a guy. Pounded my ass hard.”

“Oh.” Steve returns the kiss then kisses again, more firmly. “Should I be jealous?”

“Eh. He was alright. But he wasn’t you.” He bites Steve’s lower lip then slides off his lap, glances at Steve over his shoulder as he heads for the bedroom. “By the way, you owe me a hundred bucks. _Someone_ slipped out without leaving a tip for housekeeping.”

Steve gets up to follow him, and he knows he’s grinning like an idiot. “What a jerk.”


End file.
